


Lottery

by JuliaM (seshat0120)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM
Summary: Jack finds out a lottery win isn’t always lucky…or is it?
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 67





	Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting my Stargate SG1 fics so, if anything sounds familiar, that's why.

“It’s a lottery,” Daniel said almost embarrassed. “And…uh…you won.”

“I won?” Jack questioned uneasily picking up on Daniel’s embarrassment. “Just what did I win? An all-expense paid vacation, maybe?”

Daniel winced at the question. “Uh…not quite but maybe Hunel can be convinced to pay for the honeymoon,” he said in a very rushed voice as he took a step back from Jack. “You…uh…won a marriage lottery…to marry Hunel’s daughter.”

“A what?” Jack exclaimed. He looked in the direction Daniel had pointed and saw Hunel’s daughter shyly waving at him. There was probably good reason she was being married off in a lottery. It was probably the most likely way she’d attract a man. He sent a half smile in her direction then hissed at Daniel. “Tell ‘em ‘no thank you’. I’m not looking for a wife.”

Pasting an uneasy smile on his face, Daniel conveyed Jack’s words as politely as he could. Judging by the dark look that came over Hunel’s face, Jack didn’t think he was doing a very good job. “Daniel?” he hissed. “What’d you tell him?”

“Exactly what you said, Jack but…uh…they don’t really take ‘no’ for an answer. I mean…well…unless you’re married already.”

“So tell them that.” Jack kept a smile on his face despite his uneasiness.

“Um…then I have to marry her.” A brief smile flitted across Daniel’s face and he shrugged. “I guess I was second place.”

“Well then,” Jack said still keeping the false smile pasted on his face, “I guess we’ll just have to be married.”

“To who? Hunel’s going to want to meet our wives to know we’re not lying.”

“Crap,” Jack muttered. He could call Carter on the radio and have her leave her soil samples and meet him and Daniel here in the village but that would leave them short a spouse.

He noticed the tension starting to flow through the crowd at the lack of joy from the lucky lottery winner. “Do something, would ya. It looks like they’re getting a little restless.” He eyed the long spears that some of the men in the crowd carried. “I’d rather skip being shish ka bob.”

“Ok, ok,” Daniel said quickly. “Um…look…just go along with me, ok…and get ready to run.”

Jack raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Daniel wondering just what kind of hair-brained scheme his friend was hatching. “Should I tell Carter and Teal’c to hightail it to the gate?” he asked mildly.

“Might be a good idea,” Daniel responded not taking his eye of Hunel. As he heard Jack contact the rest of their teammates on the radio, he started speaking as quickly as possible in the language of the planet’s natives which he’d discovered was a sort of bastardized version of Ancient Egyptian. From the look on Hunel’s face, it didn’t look like he was buying whatever Daniel was selling. 

Jack was just getting ready to question just what Daniel had said when his friend suddenly reached over, grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. He was standing stunned as Daniel looked back to Hunel expectantly.

Apparently, Daniel hadn’t convinced Hunel and his band of merry men of anything and had, in fact, managed to anger them more. “What the hell was that about?” Jack demanded as he warily started backing away.

“Um, I told him we were married but I don’t think he believed me.” The unrest grew as the two kept backing away from the approaching natives. “I thought if I…you know…”

“Kissed me,” Jack supplied.

“Yeah. I thought it would work.”

“Doesn’t look like it did,” Jack observed bringing his weapon up and waving it in front of him menacingly.

“Um…no,” Daniel agreed. “Public displays of affection are…um…illegal. Good news, though…neither one of us can marry Hunel’s daughter now.”

“Oh, that’s just peachy,” Jack said as he grabbed Daniel’s arm and pulled him behind him just as a big, ugly native lunged at him. “Now what do we do?”

Daniel looked at the mob over Jack’s shoulder. “You know, I think now would be a good time to start running.”

“Ya think?” Jack question. He squeezed off a quick round of shots into the dirt startling the approaching mob and giving them a few seconds head start. He gave Daniel a quick shove in the back to get him moving then the two were quickly sprinting in the direction of ‘Gate.

As they ran, their radios chattered to life as Sam asked about the gunfire and if they needed assistance. Jack quickly glanced over his shoulder. There were a few giving chase but it looked like most of the mob had stayed behind. Those who were giving chase seemed to be doing it half-heartedly. If he and Daniel maintained their pace, they’d make it to the ‘Gate without the natives getting close. “Negative, Captain,” he barked into the radio. “Just get the ‘Gate open. We should be there in a few minutes.”

The two kept running for all they were worth with the number giving chase getting smaller each time one chanced to look behind. Ten minutes later, they crested a final hill and saw the Stargate activated about 500 yards away. They were half way there when their pursuers must have realized they were going to lose their quarry and one of them let loose with his spear. It flew between Jack and Daniel landing in the ground a few feet in front of them.

“Bad aim,” Daniel pointed out.

“Let’s not stick around and see if it gets better.” Jack waved at Sam and Teal’c yelling at them to get through the gate as he and Daniel sprinted the rest of the way. They reached the steps to the gate just as another spear landed between them. “Go, go, go,” Jack said as the two threw themselves through the activated Stargate landing with a thump on the metal ramp on the other side.

“What happened?” General Hammond asked from the bottom of the ramp as they righted themselves.

“Good news, General,” Jack said with a mischievous smile. “I won the lottery and Daniel and I got married.”

\--------------------

“So when they didn’t believe me that’s when I...” Daniel trailed off waggling his hand between himself and Jack.

“Kissed me,” Jack readily supplied.

“Uh...yeah...that,” Daniel agreed turning a little red in the face. “Um...I kissed Jack to convince them but...um...public displays of affection are illegal.”

“So we ran to the gate and here we are,” Jack finished cheerfully.

Hammond shook his head slightly at the explanation provided in the briefing then turned to Carter. “Major, do you have anything to add? Did your tests reveal any reason why we might want to try to smooth this over diplomatically?”

Carter quickly sat up straight, full attention on the general as she tried to hide her amusement. “Um...no, Sir. There was no reason I could see.”

“Very well.” Hammond closed the folder in front of him and folded his hands on it.

“Sir, if I may,” Daniel interrupted when it looked like Hammond was going to close out the debriefing.

“Yes, Dr. Jackson.”

“Um, I’d...uh...recommend locking P96 XRJ out of the dialing computer to avoid any...”

“Shot gun marriages,” Jack interjected with a smirk. He caught the unamused expression on Hammond’s face and quickly schooled himself to seriousness. “I concur, General. If there’s no real reason to go back to XRJ, it’s probably best to lock it out and prevent any other lottery winners.”

“Very well. We’ll lock P96 XRJ out of the dialing computer.” Hammond let his gaze fall on each member of SG-1. “If there’s nothing further to add, dismissed.”

Daniel was the first to leave the briefing room after Hammond. He barely gave a quick glance in Jack’s direction before hurrying out. Sam caught up with him while he waited for the elevator and nudged him gently in the ribs with her elbow. “So, kissed the Colonel, huh. She looked at his face critically. I’m surprised he didn’t…stop you.”

“Me too,” Daniel agreed.

“So, how was it,” she asked with a wink and a barely contained laugh that was quickly cut off when a heavy hand came down on her shoulder.

“Daniel’s a gentleman, Major.” Jack said sternly. “You know that means he doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Um…yes, sir,” Sam agreed nervously. She pulled out from under Jack’s hand and pointed the opposite way up the corridor. “You know, I think I forgot…something. I’ll just go back and get it. See ya later, Daniel.”

Jack watched as she scurried up the hall then shook his head slightly while smirking. “So, Daniel,” he said as he dropped his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Pizza, beer, and a hockey game. My house at 7:00. Don’t be late,” he said before also leaving quickly.

Daniel stared in the direction his two teammates had gone and let out a sigh. When he saw Teal’c heading in his direction, he quickly stabbed at the elevator button wishing the doors to open before Teal’c caught up with him.

The doors opened just before the Jaffa was close and he slid inside then quickly push the ‘door close’ button. “Sorry,” he mouthed as the doors shut in Teal’c’s face. He just wasn’t ready for any questions Teal’ might have.

\----------

At precisely 7:00, Daniel stood outside Jack’s door. He’d argued with himself whether he should actually come knowing that what had happened on P96 XRJ was sure to come up. Steeling himself, he rang the bell and waited for the door to open.

“Right on time,” Jack said as he pulled the door open and moved back so Daniel could come in. “Pizza got here a few minutes ago. Help yourself.”

Daniel went down into the sunken living room and perched nervously on the edge of the couch. He ignored the pizza box on the coffee table. “Look, I think we need to talk about what happened on XRJ. You know the uh…”

“Kiss,” Jack supplied, amusement dancing in his eyes. “You really have a problem saying that, don’t you?”

“No,” Daniel quickly contradicted. “I kissed you.” He stared at Jack as if to say, ‘there, I said it.’

“Yes, you did. What I’d like to know is why?” Jack asked as he sat next to Daniel on the couch.

“I told you. Hunel’s daughter…lottery.” Daniel either couldn’t or wouldn’t meet Jack’s eyes as he crossed his arms around his body and moved an inch or two further from his friend.

“Daniel.” The tone of voice Jack used for that one word conveyed that Daniel should forget any obfuscating he might have been thinking of. “Your tongue was in my mouth. I think you were trying to do a little more than convince Hunel that we were an item…although that did seem to work in all the wrong ways.”

“Yeah…uh…sorry. I didn’t know they’d react that way.”

Jack waved off the apology. “I’ll skip my morning run tomorrow. Now, you wanna tell me what that was really all about. Was that, maybe, something you’d thought about before.”

Daniel’s head snapped up, his mouth hanging open. He got up from the couch and crossed over to the fireplace putting as much room between the two of them that he could.

Jack also got up and cautiously approached Daniel. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m not mad at you and I’m not going to get mad at you. I’d just like to know what’s going on.” He stopped a few steps in front of Daniel and reached to tilt his head up so he could see his eyes. “So, was it?”

Daniel caught his lower lip between his teeth and chewed on it while looking back at Jack nervously. Finally, he gave his head the barest of nods. “Yeah,” he said softly. He pulled his head back from Jack’s grip, sidestepped around his friend, then started to talk very fast…almost too fast for Jack to understand him. “I’m sorry. It will never happen again. I just didn’t know what else to do. If you don’t want me on the team anymore, I understand.”

“Hey, who said anything about not wanting you on the team? And you’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Again, Jack closed the distance between them. “Ok. Maybe one thing to apologize for. Next time you’re curious about something like that, just ask, ok. Don’t wait ‘til we’re in the middle of a mission with natives who have very long and pointy spears that they want to use to shish ke bab us.”

“Wha-what?” Daniel stuttered then caught something in Jack’s expression. “You liked it?” he asked in surprise.

“I don’t know,” Jack said softly as he stepped into Daniel’s personal space. He cupped his hand around Daniel’s cheek and brought his face so close, his friend had to cross his eyes to see him. “It was kinda fast. I might need to try it again just to make sure.” He dropped his face down so his lips touched Daniel’s.

For just a moment, Daniel stood in stunned disbelief and Jack was alone in the kiss. Finally, realizing just what was happening, Daniel put his arms around Jack and pulled him in closer as the kiss deepened. “Wow!” he said when they finally broke apart.

“Yeah, wow,” Jack echoed in a whisper as he rubbed his knuckles softly up and down Daniel’s cheek.

“What’s happening,” Daniel asked still stunned at the turn of events and not quite sure what direction it was taking.

“What’s happening,” Jack said as he framed Daniel’s face with his hands and kissed him softly on the forehead. “Is that you aren’t the only one who was wondering. What’s happening is that you should go out and buy some lottery tickets ‘cause this is gonna be your lucky day.”


End file.
